


Con ayuda de dos besos

by AdelaideScott



Category: Fragile
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie -transparente y delicada como una cortina de perfume ascendiendo en los alrededores de Amy, cuya presencia tiende a tranquilizar a los enfermos en el hospital, aunque ella esté también en rehabilitación con ellos- observó a Mandy, tan sola y miserable en su aliviada libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con ayuda de dos besos

**Author's Note:**

> 013.La enfermera y el doctor.Tabla de infancia.Fandom insano.

Maggie -transparente y delicada como una cortina de perfume ascendiendo en los alrededores de Amy, cuya presencia tiende a tranquilizar a los enfermos en el hospital, aunque ella esté también en rehabilitación con ellos- observó a Mandy, tan sola y miserable en su aliviada libertad desde que Charlotte se desvaneció.

-Dejaré que te quedes si también cuidas de nuestra princesa.-ofrece con una sonrisa sobreprotectora y firme, tendiendo su fantasmal mano, que pronto es tomada con gratitud.

(Amy volverá a ejercer pronto y hay muchos peligros aguardando a alguien que ha tocado la muerte tan de cerca. Estará mejor custodiada así)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada es mío, solo el fic.


End file.
